Prince Love Princess
by Han Eun Kyo
Summary: Hyukkie jatuh cinta pada Donghae. Dan ada hal yang membuat Hyukkie sakit hati karena melihat Donghae dengan Leeteuk. HaeHyuk FF chingudeul! Genderswitch! Girl!Eunhyuk. Just read and review


Title: Prince Love Princess

Cast :  
Lee Donghae (namja)  
Lee Hyukjae (yeojya)  
Park Jungsoo (yeojya)  
Lee Sungmin (yeojya)  
Kim Kibum (yeojya)  
Cho Kyuhyun (namja)

Pair: HaeHyuk (Donghae X Eunhyuk) [Girl! Eunhyuk], Slight! KyuMin (entah kenapa,disemua FF HaeHyuk author,selalu ada slight KyuMin ==" ) Slight! HaeTeuk

Author : Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Amanda

Genre : Romance,Hurt,Highschool live,Humor, Genderswitch

Rated : T a.k.a remaja

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri dan ortu mereka. Ide dan cerita milik author. Dan FF ini asli dari imajinasi author sendiri #eaa~~~

Warning : GENDERSWITCH. NO YAOI! OOC, Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Cuplikan cerita(?) : 'Prince love Princess'."Oppamu lewat tuh!". "Wah keren sekali dia"."Princess itu kau kan? Lalu Prince ini siapa?". "Mesra sekali mereka". "Wah ada yang cemburu tuh". "Saranghaeyo!". "Eommaku bahkan setuju jika aku bersamanya". "Kami hanya teman".

Penasaran?  
Check it out!

~~~~~ HAPPY READING ~~~~~

(Hyukkie POV)

Prince Love Princess  
Prince Princess  
Prince Princess

Entah sudah berapa kertas tak berdosa yang selalu kutulis dengan tulisan yang sama.  
Mianhaeyo kertas-kertas yang malang. Kau harus rela menjadi pelampiasan rasa cintaku padanya.  
"Eh liat tuh! Oppamu lewat." Lapor Minnie –sahabatku yang mempunyai gigi kelinci yang imut- yang mampu membuatku tersentak sejengkal kebelakang.  
"Eh? Mana? Mana?" tanyaku sambil berlari keluar kelas.  
"Itu!" tunjuk Minnie pada seorang namja yang sekarang sedang makan choky-choky(?) di bangku panjang depan kelasnya.  
"Wah~ Keren sekali. Makin lama kenapa ia makin tampan? Kya~~ Minnie lihatlah dia tersenyum!" cerocosku pada Minnie sambil menarik-narik tangannya.  
"Iya aku tahu. Tapi bisakah kau tidak usah menarik-narik tanganku? Tarik saja tangannya agar kau puas!" yah,Minnie sewot sekali sih!  
"Mianhae Minnie-ah." Ujarku sambil tersenyum innocent.  
". Ayo kita jajan!" ajaknya sambil menarik tanganku menuju ke kedai minimalis yang berada di depan kursi panjang tempat namja -yang sedari tadi kami bicarakan- duduk.  
"Haruskah kita kesini?" tanyaku malu.  
"Kau tidak mau melihat Pangeranmu lebih dekat? Yasudah. Ayo kita pergi!"  
"Eit! Andwae! Kita jajan disini saja."  
Kami pun memesan makanan. Aku memesan ramen dan Minnie memesan choky-choky(?) #koq choky-choky dipesan?  
Kami pun duduk dibangku yang berhadapan dengan kursi panjang yang diduduki oleh Prince.

Oh iya. Namaku Lee Hyukjae. Tapi eomma dan appa sering memanggilku 'Princess' karena aku adalah anak tunggal mereka dan mereka benar-benar menganggapku seperti princess-princess yang ada di cerita dongeng. Padahal aku tidak suka semua itu. Aku bahkan lebih menyukai Naruto dan Bakugan daripada Barbie. Saat ini aku duduk di kelas X alias satu SMA. Aku memilih sekolahku di SMA Neul Paran karena sekolah ini adalah sekolah favorit di kota ini. Yah,karena sekolah favorit,jadi yang ada disini hanya belajar,belajar,belajar. Ku rasa sudah cukup membicarakan tentang aku dan sekolahku.

Sekarang tentang 'Prince'. Prince adalah namja yang sudah aku sukai cukup lama. Aku menamainya 'prince' karena seperti yang sudah kukatakan,aku adalah 'Princess'. Jadi dia adalah 'prince untuk princess'.  
Nama aslinya Lee Donghae. Entah karena apa aku menyukainya.

Tampan? Banyak yang lebih tampan darinya.

Tinggi? Oh,aku benci mengakui ini. Tapi ia hanya lebih tinggi 2cm dariku.

Pintar? Ayolah,tidak sulit menemukan namja pintar disekolah ini.

Kaya? Aku bukan mata duitan,kawan-kawan.

Oke. Dia memang cukup populer disekolah ini. Banyak yeojya-yeojya yang menggilainya. Tapi dia tidak menanggapi yeojya-yeojya itu. Dengar-dengar sih,dia tidak suka dengan yeojya gatel yang terus menerus mendekatinya,bilang cinta padanya,memberi hadiah padanya,meneriaki namanya,dan sebagainya.  
Dia juga pemalu. Bahkan sangat pemalu. Dia hanya bicara pada yeojya yang dikenalnya.

"HYUKKIE! MAKANANMU SUDAH DATANG!" teriak Minnie tepat ditelingaku.  
"AISH! Minnie apa yang kau lakukan? Bisa tidak sih,bicara pelan-pelan saja!" sewotku sambil menutup telingaku.  
"Daritadi aku memanggilmu tahu! Kau saja yang melamun terus. Eh,tadi dia melihatmu loh!"  
"Nugu?" tanyaku sambil memiringkan kepalaku.  
"Princemu babbo!"  
"JINJJA?" seruku dengan nada super tinggi seperti partnya Jesicca-eonnie di lagu the boys.  
"Hey,hey,apa yang kau lakukan? Suaramu tinggi sekali. Lihatlah! Mangkuk ramenmu hampir pecah tuh!" Aish! Dia memuji atau mengejek,sih?  
"Aduh! Eotthoke? Jangan sampai Prince melihatku saat aku seperti tadi. Aku harus kembali menjaga imageku." Ujarku sambil merapikan rambut panjang berwarna merah colaku dan bando pita berwarna sky blue yang aku sengaja aku kenakan karena memang Prince menyukai warna biru.  
"Huh dasar!" ejek Minnie.  
"Eh? Itu! Lihat kesana! Oppamu datang tuh. Cie~" ujarku menggoda Minnie.  
"Kyuhyun-sunbae? Aish! Jangan bicara keras-keras! Nanti ada yang dengar." Serunya sambil menatap Kyuhyun-oppa yang sedang membeli makanan di kedai ini.  
Dan yang enggak elitnya ternyata Kyuhyun-oppa membeli choky-choky juga =="  
Minnie menyukai Kyuhyun-oppa sejak MOS penerimaan murid baru beberapa bulan lalu.  
Cho Kyuhyun adalah sunbaeku dan Minnie. Ia kelas XI IPS1. Heran mengapa dia masuk IPS,bukan IPA? -Padahal otaknya encer sekali. Bahkan ia mempunyai IQ tertinggi disekolah- Tanyakan pada rumput yang lagi ngedance. Hehe XP  
Sebenarnya aku yang mengenalkan dan membantu Minnie untuk lebih dekat dengan Kyu-oppa.  
Kalian mau tahu mengapa aku dekat dengan Kyu-oppa?  
Alasannya simple saja,karena Kyu-oppa itu selalu menjadi sunbaeku sejak SD.  
Aku rasa dia XP #dibunuh Minnie.

"Annyeong Hyukkie,Minnie." Sapa Kyu-oppa sambil duduk disampingku.  
"A..ann...annyeong Kyuhyun-sunbae." Jawab Minnie tergagap. Haha,dia pasti gugup sekali!  
"Ah,setan datang. Aku pergi saja yah. Takut jadi nyamuk :P " ucapku sambil meninggalkan mereka berdua yang sekilas kulihat wajah mereka memerah.  
Haha. Biarkan mereka PDKT.  
Tanpa aku sadari saat aku berbalik ingin pergi dari sana,seseorang tepat berada di hadapanku. Kurasa ia sedang berjalan tanpa melihat-lihat keadaan didepan.  
Duak  
"Appo!"  
"Aish!"  
Eh,sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini.  
Aku pun mendongakkan kepalaku yang sedari tadi fokus melihat sikuku yang sedikit lecet karena tabrakan ini.  
1detik  
2detik  
3detik  
8detik  
20detik  
#Perasaan lemot amat ya -.-'

KYA~ PRINCE .  
A...aku...aku menabrak prince!  
"Ah,mianhamnida. Aku tadi tidak melihat jalan. Apakah ada yang sakit?" tanyanya.  
WAH DIA BERTANYA PADAKU?  
AKU TIDAK MIMPI KAN?  
DIA BERBICARA PADAKU?  
"Ehm... Halo? Eunhyuk-shi?" tanyanya sambil melambaikan tangannya tepat didepan wajahku.  
'EUNHYUK-SHI'? DIA TAHU NAMAKU?  
"Hyukkie!" seseorang menyambar tanganku lalu membantuku berdiri. Aish! Siapa sih orang ini? Mengganggu saja!  
Aish! Ini Minnie!  
"Aku bisa sendiri Minnie" kesalku.  
"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Sesalnya sambil tersenyum manis...sekali sebelum melenggang pergi dari hadapanku.  
OMONA! DIA TERSENYUM PADAKU!  
"Minnie...Minnie...Dia...Ah! Tampan sekali . " pekikku ber-fangirl-ing ria yang membuat Minnie dan Kyu-oppa ber-sweatdrop ria.  
"Kau selalu bilang Princemu itu tampanlah,manislah,kerenlah,apalah. Aku sudah bosan tahu!" dengus Minnie sambil menghela nafas bosan.  
"Ya biarkan sajalah Minnie-ah. Namanya juga in lup." Ucap Kyu-oppa dengan bahasa Inggris yang belum diseterika(?).  
"Yang bener In love babbo!" seruku dan Minnie bersamaan.  
"Hehe" sedangkan Kyu-oppa hanya nyengir setan #emang ada?

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini kami akan menampilkan pertunjukan untuk ujian praktek seni budaya.  
Ujian sebenarnya sih menyanyi,tapi kita boleh menambahkan apasaja sambil bernyanyi. Misalnya menari,drama,dan sebagainya.  
Asik! Aku bisa melihat nae prince donghae bernyanyi.  
"Hei,sebentar lagi giliran princemu tuh!" seru Kibum.  
Kibum adalah sahabatku yang mengetahui tentang 'prince' selain Minnie.  
Kibum juga teman sebangkuku.  
Sedangkan Minnie duduk di depan Kibum.  
"Ne. Aku tahu Bummie-ah."  
"Oh ya,ku dengar-dengar mereka akan menyanyi sambil memainkan sebuah drama." Ujar Kibum lagi.  
"Jinjja? Wah aku jadi tidak sabar melihat prince!" pekikku girang. Kibum hanya membalas dengan killer smilenya.  
"Eh,kita lihat lebih dekat yuk! Sekarang giliran prince loh!" ajak Minnie sambil menarikku dan Kibum.  
Kami bertigapun menerobos gerombolan orang-orang yang mungkin terlihat seperti lautan manusia jika dilihat dari langit.  
Sampai akhirnya kami telah sampai di barisan paling depan. Tepat didepan panggung.

_jami wa, jami wa i jiteun nunmul kkeute kkeuti wa_  
_nae bang changmun bakk gwanshim bakk deung dollin chaero myeochil bami ga_  
_ni gieoki_  
_cheoeum biga naerin nal buteo, jeojeun majimak kkaji_  
_ginagin teoneol sok, eodum do_  
_kkum sogeseon jogeum cheoncheonhi seumi neunde_

Dan memang benar kata Minnie. Sekarang giliran prince.

_geudae ye gieok dolgo dora bwado, pihae galsu eobtneun geumal_  
_hae eojim ye kkeute dara, dashi dora, dashi dora_  
_neurit neurit ssaha onsu manheun gamjeong do_  
_neurit neurit dama on sumanheun chueok do_  
_jogeum mandeo (neurit neurit) ijeul ge andante_

Wah prince keren sekali!  
Saat ini ia sedang memainkan gitar sambil duduk sendiri di kursi bergaya Eropa zaman dulu.  
Pakaiannya dan juga pakaian para pemain dari kelompoknya yang lain juga bergaya Eropa. Keren sekali mereka.

_Ne saraminde (geu nuga mworahaedo)_  
_Neon nae yejande (keuge euichyeodo)_  
_Neomanisseumyeon I'll be OK_  
_ijen naega neol jigyeo julke_  
_Baby you know because_

Tiba-tiba panggung menjadi gelap. Dan seorang yeojya muncul.  
Yeojya itu bernyanyi dan mendekati nae prince Donghae.  
Eh,sepertinya aku kenal dengannya.  
Yeojya itukan Park Jungsoo –tapi ia lebih senang dipanggil Leeteuk-. Leeteuk adalah teman sekelas dan sekelompok Prince Donghae. Aku dekat dengannya karena aku dan dia sama-sama mengikuti les bahasa Jepang.

_I wanna love you I can't live without you_  
_Du nuneul gamgo nae du soneul jabgu_  
_I wanna have you I really need you_  
_Jigeum idaero modeungeol beoryeodugo_  
_I wanna love you I can't live without you_  
_neon geujeo naegero dagaseo myeondwae_  
_I wanna have you nae modeungeol julke_  
_ijeneun neoege yaksokhalke_

_**'Crack'**_

Hatiku serasa pecah berkeping-keping melihat Donghae mencium pipi Leeteuk.  
Mereka juga berpelukan sambil menyanyikan lagu itu.  
Bahkan Donghae berjongkok dihadapan Leeteuk dan menggenggam tangannya.  
"Saranghae nae princess."

Andwae!

Hanya aku yang boleh mendengar pernyataan cintamu!  
Hanya aku yang boleh kau cintai!  
Hanya tanganku yang boleh kau genggam!  
Hanya aku yang boleh kau panggil princess!

"Wah,mesra sekali mereka!"  
"Sepertinya fans-fans Donghae cemburu tuh!"  
"Iya,fans-fansnya Leeteuk juga!"  
"Ah,aku ingin menjadi Leeteuk~"  
"Enak sekali dia mesra-mesraan dengan Donghae!"  
"Ehm,Hyukkie kita pergi saja yuk!" ajak Kibum dengan wajah menyesal.  
"Ne. Panas dan sesak sekali disini. Kita ke kelas saja yuk!" lanjut Minnie dengan raut iba.  
"Andwae! Bukankah kita tampil setelah mereka? Kita disini saja menunggu mereka selesai!" tolakku.  
"Arraseo" jawab mereka lemah.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah menahan sakit hati melihat mereka,kelompokku tampil –aku,Minnie,Kibum, Eunkyo,Jinri,Sehun,Kai,Hyerin,Yuri,dan Sooyoung-.  
Kami memadukan nyanyian dengan tarian.  
Kami menyanyikan 'Time to love' yang dipopulerkan oleh T-ARA dan Supernova.

_Can't stop we won't stop, can't stop we won't stop_  
_Yeah, you know we don't stop,Just want you back_  
_joheun saram neoneun naege cheot sarang_  
_sarangeul gareuchyeo jun saram_  
_never forget you_  
_i remember you_  
_gieokhae neo hanaman_  
**_Good person,you're the first to love me_**  
**_The person who taught me to love_**  
**_Never forget you_**  
**_I remember you_**  
**_I'll remember only you_**

Aku melihat Donghae yang juga menatapku. Ah,ani. Aku yakin dia bukan menatapku. Pasti ia sedang melihat penampilan kami,bukan hanya aku.

_dasi sijakhae malhago sipjiman_  
_deulrijido tto boijianhneun neoruel chajgo isseo~_

**_I'll begin again_**  
**_I want to say to you_**  
**_That even if we could never see each other again_**  
**_I'm still holding on to you~_**

Donghae-ah.  
Nae prince.  
Saranghaeyo.  
Kau tahu?  
Bahkan eommaku ingin kau menjadi menantunya.  
Aku sudah menceritakan tentangmu pada eomma.  
Dan ia sudah melihatmu lalu eomma merestui aku yang mencintaimu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak penampilan seni budaya yang membuatku sakit hati dengan adegan Donghae dan Leeteuk.  
Seminggu ini pila aku merasa 'dijauhi' oleh Donghae.  
Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa,tapi aku merasa setiap aku berpapasan dengannya,ia seperti pura-pura tidak melihatku. Padahal biasanya dia tersenyum tipis padaku.  
Seperti tadi saat di kantin.

_**Flashback**_

"Hyukkie kita makan disini saja yuk!" ajak Minnie sambil kedap-kedip nggak jelas padaku.  
"Wae? Matamu kelilipan ya?" tanyaku polos.  
"Princemu ada disini,babbo!" bisik Kibum sambil menjitak kepalaku.  
"Oh." Kataku sambil menatap Donghae yang sedang makan dengan teman-temannya disebuah meja di kantin.  
Saat kami akan melewati Donghae dan rekan-rekan (?) ,Donghae tiba-tiba berdiri dan meninggalkan makanan dan teman-temannya.  
Aku mematung dan tidak memperdulikan Minnie dan Kibum yang masih belum menyadari aku tertinggal di belakang.  
Donghae...  
Apa kau sudah mengetahui aku mencintaimu?  
Mengapa kau menjauhiku?  
Eottoke?  
Flashback off

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau ingat untuk membuat mading nanti kan?" Tanya Jung-seonsaengnim padaku saat kelas sudah berakhir.

"Ne seonsaeng." Jawabku malas.

Jujur saja aku sedang malas mengerjakan mading sekolah untuk minggu ini.

Apalagi kata seonsaeng,aku harus bekerja sama dengan murid kesayangannya di kelas lain yang aku tidak tahu entah siapa makhluk itu.

"Eunhyuk-shi!" sapa seseorang yang sepertinya sedang berjalan masuk ke kelasku.

"Ne." jawabku malas.

"Nugu-" kata-kataku terhenti seketika. Nafasku tercekat. Jantungku berhenti berdegup. #_mati ya pak? :p_

NAE PRINCE LEE DONGHAE MENYAPA DAN TERSENYUM PADAKU!

"Ne?" seruku ceria sambil menunjukkan gummy-smileku padanya.

Kulihat ia tergenun. Ada apa? Apa aku manis sekali sampai ia melihatku seperti itu? ;D

"Ehm…ayo kita kerjakan sekarang!" ajaknya.

"Mwo?Mengerjakan apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kau akan mengerjakan mading bersama Lee Donghae,Eunhyuk." Ujar Jung-seonsaengmin yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang Donghae.

"S..seon..seonsaengnim? Sejak kapan kau ada disitu?" Tanya Donghae takut.

"Haha. Itulah hebatnya saya ^^ " dan hanya dibalas dengan jawaban nggak jelas darinya.

"Cha! Ayo cepat kalian kerjakan sekarang! Saya pergi dulu ya!" seru seonsaengnim sambil menghilang ditelan bumi (?).

Aku dan Donghae hanya berpandangan tak mengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah! Akhirnya selesai juga!" lega Donghae.

"Ne! Capek sekali!" keluhku.

"Ah iya. Apakah aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanyaku padanya yang hanya membalas dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

"Wae…Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau seperti menjauhiku?" tanyaku sambil menunduk.

"Aku…" akhirnya ia mengeluarkan sepatah kata setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Aku…aku hanya bingung tentang perasaanku padamu." Lanjutnya.

"Ne?" aku memberanikan diri menatap wajahnya.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu tentang perasaanmu padaku. Kibum yang memberitahukannya."

"MWO?" Aish! Kibummie awas kau ya nanti!

"Ani! Jangan marah dulu padanya!" larangnya.

"Sejak Kibum memberitahukan hal ini,aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Dan tanpa sadar…aku…aku mencintaimu." Akunya sambil memandang mataku dalam.

Tanpa sadar aku meneteskan air mataku.

Ini air mata bahagia. Bukan kesedihan.

"Nado saranghae. Aku….nan jeongmal saranghae." Ujarku sambil tetap menagis.

"Yah! Kenapa kau menangis? Stt! Uljima Hyukkie-chagi." Hiburnya sambil memelukku.

"Hyukkie-chagi?" ulangku.

"Ne. Itu panggilan sayangku padamu. Kau suka?"

"Ne. tentu saja! Hm…aku juga ingin memberimu nama panggilan. Apa ya?" ujarku sambil berfikir-setelah sebelumnya melepaskan pelukan kami-.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau Hae fishy chagi?" seruku.

"fishy?"

"Ne. Karena kau terlihat seperti ikan,hehe" ejekku sambil siap-siap untuk berlari.

"Yah! Dasar monkey!" ejeknya.

"Fishy :p "

Akhirnya sore itu kami habiskan dengan kejar-kejaran sambil saling mengejek.

Sungguh gila sekali. Kalau setiap pasangan bermesraan saat baru jadian,tapi kami malah seperti ini.

Yah,inilah kami. Inilah cinta kami.

**'PRINCE LOVE PRINCESS FOREVER'.**

_**THE END**_

Gimana chingudeul?

Sebenarnya ini Cuma curahan author pada namja yang author suka.

Tapi dia nggak ToT

Wanna Review?


End file.
